


It's called marriage honey

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if River had gone travelling with the Doctor after he lost Amy & Rory?<br/>Set just after the Angels Take Manhattan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put up a new chapter every day so please keep reading x

Come along Pond

'Travel with me then.' He looks up, so hopeful that I'll come. But I can't, Can I? I can't just abandon my life to go travelling. Plus, if I ever do go with him I don't want to just be a replacement. And for my parents as well! No. Today is not the day to go travelling. I could sometimes though. Yes. I'll tell him that I'll travel anywhere he wants, just not permanently. 'Whenever and wherever you want.' I tell him, meaning to say that I cant all the time though.

However, when he looks up and i steal a glance at his soft, green eyes, the words 'but not all the time' die on my lips. He looks so sad, so lost without his friends. I can't just leave him, my husband! I can do what I want, I'm River Song! And now what I want to do is care for my husband.

'so. Where to first?' I say, deftly flying the Tardis as I have so many times before. When the Doctor realises I'm staying with him a new life comes into his eyes, like my presence is filling a void within him. 'Where to, River Song?' He asks me in his beautiful, seductive voice. 'I know just the place' this sends a shiver of excitement down my spine as his hands skim my cheekbones delicately. He holds my face in his hands and kisses me softly, delicately. I feel like this is the start of a whole new life for River Song.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a tangle of limbs and breath in the delicious scent of his hair, which if flattened over one of his eyes, bless. As I brush it gently out of his face he opens his eyes and looks at me. 'Hello sweetie.' I say, and in his eyes I see such love and tenderness that my heart swells. He leans up to kiss me and it is the most wonderful kiss anyone has ever given me: kind and gentle but also slightly teasing. I can't help but sigh and, as we break apart, we giggle against each other's lips.

'Honey,' the Doctor says, and I can sense that it will be about Mother. 'They'll be ok, won't they? I mean... Without me...?' He looks more positive than yesterday, he is finally accepting it. which is good, he has to move on. 'Of course sweetie. They have each other, and that's all they need.' I reply and lean in to kiss him once again. 

He leans in too, and all the last minute grabs my wrist and pulls me out of bed. It takes my breath away and its all I can do to keep my balance. We run down the hallway, my wrist still secure in his warm hand, him laughing, me giggling, 'where are you taking me?' I ask. The only reply I get is 'you'll see.' Typical. He does like his suspense. We end up in the Tardis kitchen, where a kettle is already boiling. Clever old Tardis, she does know him so well. Perhaps more than I ever will...

'So, Doctor Song' he says, whirling around, 'what do you want for breakfast?' I walk, well, sashay is more the word, over to him. I press against him until he's pressed up against the counter. I put my hands on the counter, either side of his waist, and whisper up against his ear 'you.'

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Oh bless him, so sweet, not a clue what to do of course. As I whisper in his ear he settles his hands first on my hips, then my shoulders, then back to my hips again. Honestly, I'm here trying to be all sexy and seductive and he's just floundering around like a kid. I'll have to get him better trained. 

'Well...' He says hesitantly, 'Maybe, um, later but for now,' he gulps, and then says in a most adorable high pitched squeak 'would you like some toast?' Aww he's so cute when he's flustered! I lean back, hands still on the counter, and say ' toast would be lovely.' In the sweetest voice I can manage. 

I take my hands off the counter and go over to the kettle, which has finished boiling, and pour us both a cup of coffee. I look around to see him still looking at me lovingly and flash him a smile. He blushes and turns away quickly, hoping I didn't notice the redness. I watch over my shoulder as he pops two pieces of bread in the toaster and starts to turn around. I quickly pretend to start stirring in sugar. As soon as I feel his breath on the back of my neck I whirl around, a cup in each hand. I say 'your coffee sweetie.' In a veerry sexy voice and smile up into his big green eyes. 'Come here you.' He growls, putting his hands behind my head and wrapping them in my thick curly hair. He kisses me. And I kiss him back, still holding our coffees

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted for 2 days it's been a really busy week and I haven't had time but from now I'll try to keep up

We run into the Tardis and slam the doors shut behind us. We lean against them, my chest is heaving as I try to catch my breath. A patrol group of Judoon  
had found us in Tudor England and tried to arrest us for meddling in time. It's not as if we could have stopped Henry from noticing the giant blu box crashing in through his window could we? Anyway, we escaped back to the Tardis so it was fine. 

'River,' the Doctor asks me. 'Yes honey' I reply sweetly. 'Would you like to come out to dinner with me tonight, there's something I would like to ask you.' My reply is instant, 'of course!' He walks off then, telling me over his shoulder 'go and get ready, I'll book a table'

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter I promise the next one will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

I add a final spray of perfume to my neck and fluff out my hair. I look in the mirror one last time before walking out of our bedroom to find the Doctor waiting for me outside. He can be such a gentleman when he wants to be! I adjust his bow tie and smith down his shirt. Not that it needs smoothing down, I just enjoy touching his chest. 

He links his arm through mine and pecks me on the cheek. 'You look beautiful' he says. 'Aww thank you sweetie' I say, hugging him. 'You look very cool' I tell him in the sincerest voice I can muster. 'Really?' The Doctor says, looking genuinely pleased. 'No!' I say, laughing. 'Come on!' I say, dragging him down the hallway.

-

He pulls out my chair for me and waits until I sit down before seating himself. Such a gentleman! He tosses his hair from in front of his eye and opens his mouth to speak. However, before he can say a word, a vole-like waiter approaches the table. 'Any drinks?' He says in a voice so comical I have to suppress a giggle. He gives me a dirty look. 'I'll have a white wine thank you' I say, looking up at the waiter as he scribbles on his pad. The doctor finally looks up from the drinks list. 'Can I get a chocolate milk?' He asks. Honestly. A fake smile stretches across the voles teeth. 'Of course sir' he says. I can see he is not pleased.

A few minutes later the Vole comes back with our drinks on a tray. As he sets them down on the table the Doctor looks up from his colouring. 'Eee' he squeals as the waiter places a cup of chocolate milk topped with cream down on the table in front of him. I roll my eyes and thank the waiter, who walks away muttering under his breath. 

The Doctor slurps at his milk as I sip my wine. I put it down on the mahogany table. And lean forward on my elbows 'so' I ask him 'what is it that you wanted to ask me?' He also leans in until our faces are mere centimetres apart and I can smell the chocolate milk on his breath. 'I wanted to tell you that I love you very much and I always will. I lad want to tell you this' and he leans in even closer until his lips tickle my ear. He whispers a single word in my ear that sends shivers down my spine. He leans back out so I am staring directly into his deep green eyes. 'I just told you my name' he whispers. And this time it's for real. I grab his bow tie and pull him in to kiss him. Our lips collide and sparks fly. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and I do the same, sharing a contact so powerful that it blocks out the rest of the world. Even the vole standing by our table rolling his eyes.

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

'Thank you for a wonderful night' I tell the Doctor, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. And it was. It was a wonderful night. He took me to venice. It was beautiful: the sun sank down over the water, the gondolas sang, and Casanova chased across the city shouting something about a chicken. You can't please everyone I suppose. 

However, something is wrong with the Doctor. I think it had something to do with dinner. He told me he loved me, but I don't think that's what he wanted to say. I know the Doctor better than anyone and I know when something's bothering him. I also know that he always chickens out of things at the last minute. I mean, yes he saves whole civilisations on a daily basis, but domestic things? No. Even a lot of my not-so-subtle attempts at flirting with him have gone unnoticed, and he has a look in his eyes that I have seen before, many times. And it has always meant somethings wrong with either my parents or me. I will find out what's wrong, for now though...

'Sweetie,' I say, batting my eyelashes at him as we sit snuggled up next to each other on the sofa. He's absently watching the anti-gravity olympics on the tv, but I know his mind is on something else. I snuggle closer, burying my face in his neck. I'm wearing the short, silky, black cami top that I know he likes, but he doesn't bat an eyelid. I quickly give up on my attempts to comfort him. 'I'll go to bed then.' I say 'coming?' I add seductively. He makes a small grunting noise, very distractedly, and flicks over the channel. I flounce off, wandering what I have done wrong.

-to be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up cold and alone. It's dark. The Doctor's side of the bed is still smooth, he didn't come in to bed tonight. I roll onto my side, away from his side and the door, and sigh. What is wrong with him? I love that man but sometimes I could strangle him! What could possibly be so bad that he can't tell me?

I am just about to get up and confront him when I hear the door quietly click open and then click shut. I close my eyes, regulate my breathing and pretend to be asleep. He walks over and I can hear the bed creak and and feel it dip as he sits on the edge. He sighs. 'Oh river.' He pushes one of my golden curls behind my ears. 'Why does everything have to be so tricky, hey?' What does he mean, tricky? 'I just wanted life to continue, traveling in the Tardis, having adventures together. You and me. The Doctor and River Song, Melody Pond. I had so much planned. I suppose we can't have adventures when the baby comes, can we?'

Baby?! What is he talking about, baby? I  
can't be pregnant! I love the Doctor and I love being with him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And I had thought... In a few years... Maybe... But now it's been thrust upon me, I don't know what I want. I struggle to keep my breathing slow and maintain a semblance of sleep as thoughts flash through my mind. When will I tell the Doctor I know? How should I tell him? What will I do?

-to be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

I slip back into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning. How can I be pregnant? I've only been living on the Tardis for about a month and it isn't like we do it every night. I am happy, of course I am. It's just... soon, and a shock. And what kind of parents would we make?! The mad man in a box, the Oncoming Storm, the Predator. And his wife, River Song, Melody Pond. Psychopath. The child could never have a normal life in the Tardis and the Doctor would certainly not settle down for a little thing like family. What will I do?

I need to get up, walk around, do something, anything. I sit up and rub my face. I have to make sure, I mean, he could be wrong, couldn't he? I mean, what does he know, he's a man! The thought that he is never wrong niggles in my mind, but still, I have to be sure.

I walk towards the sick bay. My slippered feet making virtually no sound. I am still wearing the silk cami under my dressing gown. As I get to the console room I hesitate. How does the Doctor know? Then I remember how he checked when he suspected Mother was pregnant with me. I bring the scanner around and locate the program. It shows an X-ray of my middle. It glows blue. 'POSITIVE' it says underneath. I gasp and slump over, leaning my head on the console. WhatwillIdowhatwillIdowhatwillIdo.

I hear footsteps behind me. I spin around and see him standing behind me in that stupid, stupid suit with his stupid, stupid hair. I walk towards him and push him backward 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?' I shout as he staggers backwards. I keep walking forwards until he is pressed against the railings around the console. 'YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!' I scream into his stupid face. 'Sweetie..' He says 'don't you sweetie me.' I growl with my face mere centimetres from his. I move away and shout 'DONT EVEN SPEAK TO ME!' I keep backing away and turn around so he can't see the tears misting in my eyes. I start to run just as he shouts 'RIVER!' After me. I don't know where I'm running to, only what I'm running from: him. The baby. Myself.


	9. Chapter 9

I slump on the sofa, eating fish fingers and custard from a bowl balanced on my slightly bulging tummy. The Doctor comes into the room, kisses me, and sits down next to me. He steals a fish finger from the bowl. 'Hey!' I say, and shove him playfully. He laughs and so do I. It feels good to laugh.

Today was not a good day. We went to Clom, because a summon on the physic paper from the President. Only it wasn't from the president. It was actually from a lone Slitheen called Blon-Fell-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen that wanted revenge. Something about a planet called Cardiff, and him turning her into an egg. I didn't really understand, but he seemed to get what was going on. We were put in a cell with a girl called Clara. She was so brave. They always are. She ended up blowing up the control room that Blon was in. So was she. She saved our lives and everyone else's on the ship. So brave. We ran away to the Tardis and we went inside and I layed my head on his shoulder and I cryed as he stroked my hair.

I know why I got so emotional. The Doctor thinks it was because of the danger we were in but I know it wasn't. It's the baby. Our baby. Is this what life will be like for it? Running through ships, almost getting killed, never safe? Of course I feel safe now, slumped on the sofa, eating fish fingers and custard (which I have been craving so much recently, and the Doctor was oh so happy to oblige) and leaning on the Doctor's shoulder. However, it's only a matter of time before we get in danger again. What if I get hurt and, through me, the baby? Or what if the Doctor gets killed and our child grows up never knowing its mad, brilliant father? Or he could get so injured he has to regenerate, and this new Doctor doesn't want to be a father? Luckily, these are only nightmares at the moment. But you know what they say, dreams come true...

-to be continued-


	10. Chapter 10

I lie in bed, tracing circles on my ever-protruding bump as the Doctor slumbers peacefully beside me. He rolls over, his mop of hair becoming more and more and more messy. It's going to be hell to tame in the morning, which is usually my job. He can be such a little kid! However, I am content. For once in my life, I feel safe and at home, no running around, no danger, just safety and happiness. 

The Tardis is currently parked in a junkyard, somewhere in London. The Doctor chose this place. he says it reminds him of home as he's lived here before, a long, long time ago. so here we are, 76 Totter's Lane. We spend lots of our time in the Tardis pool, as it is very relaxing and soothes the discomfort that comes with being 7 months pregnant. The Doctor is very excited about having a child and I often see him smile at my stomach, like the baby can somehow see him. Bless. 

Pleasant thoughts of the Doctor, our baby and shoes fill my mind as I drift into a deep sleep with the Doctor beside me.

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short I promise the next one will be better x


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up to see the Doctors green eyes and sweet smile inches away from my face. I smile and he kisses me. Not a long kiss but a short peck, right on my lips. 'Morning' he says quietly. 'Morning' I say back. He sits up suddenly pulling the covers off both of us and exposing my bare skin to the warm July air. I moan and he pulls me into the same position as him. He puts his hands on my bump and says softly 'I think you two could do with a shopping trip' and kisses first my cheek and then my belly. 

We quickly get dressed, the Doctor helping me squeeze into my dress. He can really be such a gentleman. He puts on his bow tie just as I finish putting on my hallucinogenic lipstick (you never know when you might need it) in the lovely red shade he bought me last week. 'Really?' I say critically studying his bow tie. 'What?' He asks 'it's cool' he adjusts it, craning his neck to look at the offending item. I just shake my head, my curls bouncing everywhere. 

We step through the doors into Selfridges, officially the best shop in the universe, in my opinion. A pair of sky-high, knee length, stiletto boots covered in buckles attract my attention immediately. Before I can say anything the Doctor grabs my hand and pulls me away. We run through the store and I have to cradle my bump in my free hand. When we finally stop I have to catch my breath, running whilst pregnant is not easy! When I look around I see that we are in a section full of beautiful, beautiful clothes and dresses. Tiny clothes and dresses. I gasp when I realise. He has taken me baby shopping! 

We have known for about a month that the baby in a girl. The Doctor scanned me and found out so we could prepare for the child's arrival. Another daughter of the Tardis. We spend the next few hours in a blur of shopping. We buy everything from dresses to shoes to toys to a beautiful cream and gold vintage style pram. There is only one thing we do not buy. We don't but a cot. 

On the way out of the store I ask him why. 'Do you remember Demon's Run?' He asks me. I'm pretty sure it's a rhetorical question, so I don't answer. It want the kind of thing one forgets. 'I didn't buy a cot because...' He looks at his feet. 'Our baby can sleep in my cot.' I gasp. This is so amazing. The doctors cot is beautiful, ancient wood with a graceful rounded top and covered with Gallifreyan symbols. 'I mean, if that's ok with you, of course.' He gets so flustered sometimes. I stop, grab his stupid bow tie and kiss him, long, loving and slow. It catches him by surprise and he waves his hands around before laying them on either side of my face, fingers hooking around my ears, pushing my hair aside. We are there, standing at one of the busiest times, in the middle of one of the busiest streets, in one of the busiest cities in the world. But time stands still.


	12. Chapter 12

I look around the room the Tardis made when we were out. It is right next to mine and the Doctors room but soundproofed so we don't wake the baby up if we get up during the night. The walls are a shade of pale grey that perfectly compliments the cot, which is the main piece in the centre of the room. Along one wall there is storage: rows of shelves, cupboards and wardrobes in interlocking squares and rectangles. They are also grey but the insides are all pale pink. In one corner there is a small table with three chairs, one for me, one for the Doctor and a small pink one for the baby. The room is brightly lit but still cosy.

The Doctor sits in his chair, legs crossed, rubbing his chin, a stern look on his face. I walk (if walk is the right word, it's more of a waddle) over and plop into my chair with a sigh. After 8 months this baby has grown really heavy! 'I know that look' when I reseive nothing but a grunt in reply I lean over and lay my hands on his knee. 'What's wrong?' I ask him softly. He rubs his hands over his face and then slicks back his messy hair. He looks straight at me and starts to explain. 'River.oh, River. The Tardis, she is time. She can see everything. The past, the present... The future. She knows what has happened, what is happening, what will happen and what can never happen. She knows everything.' I know this part. Why is he treating me like a child? 'She can also reform herself to what's needed by her passengers.' I also know this. What is up with him? 'She burns rooms up and creates knew ones as they are needed. The fact she has created this room means that..' He trails off and leans forward, resting his hands on mine. He plants a kiss on my forehead and looks into my eyes. 'It means that the baby's coming soon.' He says quietly.

Just as he leans backwards over the low back of his chair and pushes his hair back with both his hand I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and feel a damp warmth spreading. 'Doctor' I say in a squeaky voice 'I'm having the baby'

-to be continued-


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor leaps over to me as I start to breath heavily, taking great, heaving breaths in and out. 'What to I do?' The Doctor shouts, waving his hands about in the way he does when he's flustered. I dig my fingers into the arm of the chair. 'I DONT KNOW IVE NEVER HAD A BABY BEFORE HAVE I?!' I shout as the Doctor waves his hands around. Useless. 'Take me to the sick bay' I say, forcing myself to be calm. I gasp as he picks me up like couples you see at weddings on the tv. He staggers along with my weight until we reach the sick bay.

He lays me down on the bed. I scream and spread my legs (good thing I wore a dress) to try and relieve the pain. It doesn't work. The Doctor, alarmed by my sudden shout, looks to see if the baby is starting to come. He makes a disgusted face and I shout at him to stop being so immature and help me. I get a squeezing feeling in my abdomen and know that this is what a contraction feels like. I decide to push. I grab the idiots hand and squeeze it as I start to push. 'Push!' The Doctor encourages and I manage to force out a snarky 'I am honey' despite the pain.

An exhausting three hours later and I lie with the Doctor mopping my sweaty forehead and a beautiful, squealing baby girl in my arms.

-to be continued-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again really sorry for not posting for ages

'Susan.' I say, looking into my daughter, my beautiful daughter's face. I look across the other side of the cot where the Doctor stands. His green eyes gaze into mine and he says quietly, almost whispering 'Susan.' Then his face crinkles up into a smile that lights up his eyes. He leans down and kisses Susan's forehead, before deeply kissing me across the cot. His hands run through my hair and one of my hands is on his face, the other gripping his bow tie. We finally pull away and the Doctor looks at Susan and chuckles. 'Yes Susan, it is gross isn't it?' He tickles her tummy and she gurgles. 'I hat you.' I say, playfully punching him. 'No you don't.' He replies.

We both kiss Susan's forehead and leave the room, turning the light off as we go. We walk, hand in hand, to the console room. I feel the sudden urge to kiss the stupid man as he darts around the console, flicking switches and pulling levers in the wrong order. I follow him around, pushing the right buttons and levers as I go. He finally stops and turns to look at me and I push him over so he lies flat on his back on the cool glass floor. 'River?' he asks as I straddle his skinny body. He gulps nervously. 'Oh, shut up' I tell him and lean down to kiss him.

The kiss deepens and turns into something more until we lie, panting on the floor. 'You know,' the Doctor says, flipping his messed up hair out of his face. He looks directly at me. 'I like Susan.' I drag him towards me and we kiss again, slowly, kindly, lovingly.

-to be continued-


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up to the sound of squealing. I groggily groan and turn over. Suddenly one thought jolts through my mind like lightning. SUSAN! I fling off my bedsheets and run to the door, not noticing the Doctor isn't in bed. All I can think is susansusansusansusan. I open the door and sprint down the corridor to Susan's room. The door is already open and I am so, so terrified of what has happened to her that I don't see that the corridor light is on. My brain is clouded by worry for my daughter. I burst into Susan's room and what I see shocks me. 

The Doctor is sitting in one of the armchairs, bouncing Susan on his knee and speaking softly to her. The Oncoming Storm and the Second Child Of The Tardis. I never would of assumed the Doctor would be such a natural parent. But he is. More natural than me. I pad over to them in my bare feet. When I get to them I ruffle Susan's beautiful hair. She has my hair, but it's her fathers deep brown colour. Her Skin is slightly tanned like mine and she has her fathers structured jawline and cheekbones. The one thing that strikes you, though is her eyes. They are a deep, soulful blue. Tardis blue. I also have blue eyes but not as deep. I like to think of Susan's as a blessing from the Tardis. 

I am distracted from my thoughts by a hand on each of my shoulders, starting to rub them. I languidly look round and see that the Doctor has put Dusan back to sleep. 'Susan's teeth have started coming through.' Says the Doctor. 'She was rather worried because she thought they weren't meant to be there. She started calling for you but you looked so peaceful. I came in and explained about what teeth are and what they do so she wouldn't worry. Only after that she insisted on a game so I decided to play horses with her. I'm sorry it woke you.' I squirm under his hands so he can get to a knot in my left shoulder. He starts to work on loosening the knot and I explain why I ran in and that I thought something was wrong. 'I didn't even have time to put on my dressing gown.' I giggle. 'I can see that.' The Doctor says seductively. I shiver as his hands slip under the fabric of my flimsy night dress. It is a Tardis Blue, short, silky garment. one of the Doctors favourites, though he wouldn't dare admit it. His hands work there way down my back and then slowly back up. He turns me until I face him and he lifts my chin up until I am staring into his eyes, captured by his gaze. We kiss and, when we finally break it off to breath, he takes one of my delicate hands in his bony ones and guides me to the bedroom. 

He slips his hands into my night dress and his hands feel the my smooth skin. He bites my neck dominatively and growls (I love it when he gets all possessive over me) 'no harm will ever come to our baby. Not while I'm here. Trust me.'

I giggle to myself. 'I always knew you love this night dress.'

-to be continued-


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up to the sound of squealing. I groggily groan and turn over. Suddenly one thought jolts through my mind like lightning. SUSAN! I fling off my bedsheets and run to the door, not noticing the Doctor isn't in bed. All I can think is susansusansusansusan. I open the door and sprint down the corridor to Susan's room. The door is already open and I am so, so terrified of what has happened to her that I don't see that the corridor light is on. My brain is clouded by worry for my daughter. I burst into Susan's room and what I see shocks me. 

The Doctor is sitting in one of the armchairs, bouncing Susan on his knee and speaking softly to her. The Oncoming Storm and the Second Child Of The Tardis. I never would of assumed the Doctor would be such a natural parent. But he is. More natural than me. I pad over to them in my bare feet. When I get to them I ruffle Susan's beautiful hair. She has my hair, but it's her fathers deep brown colour. Her Skin is slightly tanned like mine and she has her fathers structured jawline and cheekbones. The one thing that strikes you, though is her eyes. They are a deep, soulful blue. Tardis blue. I also have blue eyes but not as deep. I like to think of Susan's as a blessing from the Tardis. 

I am distracted from my thoughts by a hand on each of my shoulders, starting to rub them. I languidly look round and see that the Doctor has put Dusan back to sleep. 'Susan's teeth have started coming through.' Says the Doctor. 'She was rather worried because she thought they weren't meant to be there. She started calling for you but you looked so peaceful. I came in and explained about what teeth are and what they do so she wouldn't worry. Only after that she insisted on a game so I decided to play horses with her. I'm sorry it woke you.' I squirm under his hands so he can get to a knot in my left shoulder. He starts to work on loosening the knot and I explain why I ran in and that I thought something was wrong. 'I didn't even have time to put on my dressing gown.' I giggle. 'I can see that.' The Doctor says seductively. I shiver as his hands slip under the fabric of my flimsy night dress. It is a Tardis Blue, short, silky garment. one of the Doctors favourites, though he wouldn't dare admit it. His hands work there way down my back and then slowly back up. He turns me until I face him and he lifts my chin up until I am staring into his eyes, captured by his gaze. We kiss and, when we finally break it off to breath, he takes one of my delicate hands in his bony ones and guides me to the bedroom. 

He slips his hands into my night dress and his hands feel the my smooth skin. He bites my neck dominatively and growls (I love it when he gets all possessive over me) 'no harm will ever come to our baby. Not while I'm here. Trust me.'

I giggle to myself. 'I always knew you love this night dress.'

-to be continued-


	17. Chapter 17

I wake with the Doctor snuggled up next to me. I stroke his quiff (which really needs a cut) and look at his sleeping form. His skinny but athletic body is very pale, he always covers himself up in his ridiculous outfits, and his long legs make him look clumsy. Which he is. A lot. He groans and stirs, wrinkling the duvet. He looks up, and looks into my eyes. 'Hello sweetie' he says and I giggle. 'That's my line!' I say playfully. He laughs, a deep, sexy chuckle that ignites a fire in my heart and sends it pumping around my body. He then proceeds to run his hand through his mop of hair which makes me want him even more. I lean down and kiss him. 'You know, we should probably get up.' He says in a very seductive voice. 'Probably.' I say back, matching his tone. I twist a curl of my hair around my finger. 'Maybe five more minutes' he says reluctantly. 'Yes' I sigh. 'Or maybe...' I kiss him passionately, the fire in my veins spreading.  
We stay in bed longer than five minutes.

-to be continued-


	18. Chapter 18

I wake with the Doctor snuggled up next to me. I stroke his quiff (which really needs a cut) and look at his sleeping form. His skinny but athletic body is very pale, he always covers himself up in his ridiculous outfits, and his long legs make him look clumsy. Which he is. A lot. He groans and stirs, wrinkling the duvet. He looks up, and looks into my eyes. 'Hello sweetie' he says and I giggle. 'That's my line!' I say playfully. He laughs, a deep, sexy chuckle that ignites a fire in my heart and sends it pumping around my body. He then proceeds to run his hand through his mop of hair which makes me want him even more. I lean down and kiss him. 'You know, we should probably get up.' He says in a very seductive voice. 'Probably.' I say back, matching his tone. I twist a curl of my hair around my finger. 'Maybe five more minutes' he says reluctantly. 'Yes' I sigh. 'Or maybe...' I kiss him passionately, the fire in my veins spreading.  
We stay in bed longer than five minutes.

-to be continued-


	19. Chapter 19

Susan squeals as the Doctor runs around the park, holding onto her legs. She is only a month old and the Doctors shoulders must seem like the highest place in the world! The Doctor is also struggling to contain his glee- he's having as much fun as his daughter! As I sit on the bench, writing in my diary, I feel someone's presence beside me. I close my diary. (If they were to take a peak, they could gain knowledge that could change the future of mankind!) and look up. A young girl is sitting next to me, probably in her early twenties. She has brown hair with a fringe and, I can't help but noticing, a rather wide face. 

'Hello' she says absently. She looks at me but her eyes are vacant, like she's daydreaming. I say hi back. She continues looking absent. Then I realise what she's looking at. The Doctor. My Doctor. I suddenly feel very protective of him. 'Can you please stop staring at my husband.' I say, putting as much emphasis as I can on the word husband. She continues to stare and I move away, slightly worried. I start to walk away when I hear her say 'have to save the Doctor...' I stop dead in my tracks. I spin around and walk back to her, getting close to her face. 'I don't know who you are or what you want, but you stay away from me and my family!' I hiss into her face and stride away, pushing the buggy. 

I stride away and go to the Doctor, taking Susan and strapping her into the buggy. The girl follows us down the street. I quicken my pace, the Doctor struggling to keep up behind me. The girl keeps on our tail. I stride into the road. Just as I am on the path, a Subaru comes speeding down the road. The road that the Doctor is in the middle of. I scream and cover Susan. She doesn't have to witness Regenaration this young. Just as the car is about to his the Doctor, he gets pushed out of the way. Pushed by the girl. The girl with the fringe and the wide face. Only now that face is face down on the pavement. The Doctor runs over to us and hugs me, holding me tight and breathing heavily. I feel I should stay with him, comfort him. But instead I leave him with the buggy and push through the growing crowd. I kneel by her side and hold her hand as her life leaves her. With her last breath she whispers, almost inaudibly, 'my name... Is... Clara...' A whisp of breath leaves her lips, and she dies. And I kneel in the road, mourning a total stranger. -to be continued-


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted all this week I was on a school trip but we're back now so chapters will be added more regularly

I bring over the cups of tea I have been making. I set one of them in the Doctors shaking hands. 'I put Susan to bed' I say softly. 'She was out like a supernova.' The Doctor makes a vague grunting noise and continues staring at the floor between his shiny boots. He is sitting on the bed, leaning over with his elbows on his knees. I sit quietly with him for a long amount of time before he finally speaks.

In a cracked voice he says 'I could have died. Today, I mean, I could have died.' He is eyes cloud with tears and he takes a gulp of his now cold tea. I put an arm over his broad shoulders and try to comfort him with a joke. 'You're getting complacent sweetie, you're forgetting you used to almost die every day.' He looks around and flashes me a small smile. Then his eyes grow sad again. 'But not when I had so much to lose.' His voice catches in his throat and some of the tears spill over into his cheeks. He looks down again and I think of what I can say to make the Doctor feel better. I open my mouth but, when no words come, I just decide not to say anything. Instead we sit together, on the edge of our bed, for the longest night of the Doctors lives.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is a smutty chapter

I jolt awake slumped over on the edge of the bed. Yesterday's events flood back into my mind and I realise that the Doctor is missing. I am still wearing yesterday's clothes and I feel disgusting. I have a quick shower and slip on a silk dressing gown, securing it with a quick bow. I head towards Susan's bedroom. I poke my head around the door but the Doctor isn't in there and Susan is alseep. I decide to not wake her. I head towards the console room as the Doctor likes to spend his time there.

I walk into the console room to find the Doctor sitting on one of the chairs, slumped over. His long hair hangs over his forehead, slightly greasy, obscuring my view of his face. One thing that is perfectly clear, though, is the glass clasped in his hands. I take a long look at it before it clicks in my mind. 'Have you been... drinking?' I say, not quite believing what I'm seeing: the Doctor, the oldest man in the universe in age but the youngest in his soul, has been drinking alcohol! He looks up at me and carelessly sweeps his fringe out of his eyes. 'So what if I ave?' He says, speech slurred, and takes a swig of his drink. 'You have, haven't you!' I say incredulously. It's obvious he has been- I can smell the alcohol on his breath. 

'Where did you even get this stuff?' I ask him. He shrugs and it infuriates me even more. I grab the glass out of his hands. 'Ey!' Hey he yells, waving his hands. I take a sniff of the liquid in the glass. It burns my nose and I can't imagine what it would feel like slipping down my throat.

'Where did you get this stuff?' I ask him again. He looks away and this time I slap him directly on his face. His head snaps around and his hand flies to his cheek. He fixes me with a hazy stare. 'Why d'ya wanna know?' He asks me. I look at him with the most venomous stare I can manage until he relents. 'I goddit on the docks on Calisto B' he explains. 'Just b'fore our weddin, remember?' He sarcastically adds, before reaching for his drink. 'No way are you having this back!' I tell him. 'Just look at you. Another glass of this stuff will kill you!' I can't resist muttering 'lightweight' under my breath.

The Doctor stands up. He staggers slightly before walking up to me and pressing closely against me. His body is pressed close to mine and his head is turned down, staring at me. The smell of alcohol burns my lungs and I struggle to stand my ground against his imposing form. 'Doctor Song' he says, his voice growling and deep 'Give. Me. My. Drink.' He puts emphasis on each word and grows even closer. It's getting hard for me to breath. I struggle to keep my voice steady as I say 'or what, Doctor?' He seems to think for a moment, breathing heavily. 'Or what?' He copies, scarily calm, before shouting 'OR WHAT?!' at the top of his voice. I can't help it. I flinch.

The Doctor starts moving forward and I am pushed along with him, stumbling backwards, until I am pressed against the console. Before I have time to ask him what's going on he starts kissing me roughly, his tongue pushing my mouth open. My mouth opens and his tongue scrapes along my bottom teeth and all around my mouth, causing me to moan with pleasure. However, as soon as he senses that I am enjoying it the Doctor pushes his tongue down my throat, silencing me. Just as I can't take it anymore he withdraws and starts biting my lip, hard enough to draw small beads of ruby blood. I gasp at the pian and he starts to kiss me as roughly as before.

He kisses me for a long time until he seems to get bored and his hands start to wander. There is nothing I can do to stop him so I decide to humour him. For now. His groping hands find the bow at my waist and start to pull at it in an attempt to take off my dressing gown. This is where I stop. I push him away from me and unclasp his hands from my waist. He looks at me with pleading, hungry eyes and I know I can't bring myself to deny him what he wants.

I pull him towards me by his bow tie and kiss him as roughly as he kissed me. His hands make their way back to the bow and pull at it again.

This time I don't stop him.

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you want another chapter like this.


	22. Chapter 22

I wake up to a groan. As my mind starts to clear another groan comes from behind me. I feel the Doctor snuggling up the my neck and giving it a little nip. I casually say 'morning sweetie', trying to act like that simple action hadn't sent shivers down my spine. The Doctor rolls over onto his back, leaving my shoulders unexpectedly cool. I roll to face him as he rubs his hands over his face. 'What did I do last night?' He asks despairingly. I giggle, causing another groan. 'Please, my head hurts!' I decide on a course of action.

Slipping out of the bed I head for the kitchen. As I near the door the Doctor asks me what I am doing. I replie with 'you, my dear have a hangover, and I will not let you lounge around in bed feeling sorry for yourself while I look after Susan.' I slip out of the room and go to the kitchen.

Returning with two mugs of water and a jar of instant coffee I head for the Doctors blazer, which hangs in pride of place along with his bow tie. I fish around in the inside pocket (there's a lot of stuff inside them, I know I shouldn't have let him make them bigger on the inside) to find his screwdriver. Using it I heat up the water and pile in the coffee- two teaspoons for me and four for the Doctor. I thrust it in his hands. Taking one sip of the strong black coffee he spits it out, drops spraying it all over the carpet. It doesn't matter though, as the Tardis dissolves them instantly.

Within a few hours the Doctor is up and shuffling around the Tardis like a hunchback. Over lunch we have an in depth conversation about the dangers of drinking. 'I can't even remember what we did last night' he moans. 'Oh don't worry' I tell him with a wink. 'I'll remind you later'

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aksbsvsjnsbaksn I really do t like this chapter I might delete it later


	23. Chapter 23

The air is heady with inscense as I wander round the Market of the Rings Of Akhaten. There are many stalls full of items, and many aliens bustling about, buying and selling. The Doctor has taken Susan to see a show so I am free to shop. I stroll around, taking my time, not buying anything. I soak up the atmosphere of this beautiful place. 

A stall catches my eye and, in particular, one item on it. I make a move towards a stall covered with silver jewellery and pick up a pair of delicate cuff links. They are wrought in the shape of screwdrivers and light glints off the surface of the silver. My thoughts immediately go to the Doctor and how much he would love them. 

I know I have to buy them, but what with? In the Rings of Akhaten the currency is not money, but items of sentimental value. I have no idea what to pay with. I have a handbag with me no items I would want to giver up. I have Amy's wedding ring, a postcard sent to them from Brian (Rory's dad), and other items. Suddenly my thoughts go to the one thing I have in the bottom of my bag. Amy's Doctor puppet. I think of wether it will be worth it for the cuff links and decide against it. However, when I imagine the big soppy grin he will have on his face, I know it will be worth it. 

I get back to the Tardis and walk in, opening the door with a click of my fingers. I decide that, as the Doctor won't be back for a while, I should make an effort for once. 

Two hours later and the Doctor sits across the table from me. We are in our dining room with the best china out. Two plates piled high with steaming spaghetti and meatballs separate us. I have a glass of wine and the Doctor is sipping from a milkshake. 'Sweetie,' I say, causing him to look up. 'I have a present for you' I slide the cuff links across the table to him.

He tells me he likes my gift with something stronger than words.

-to be continued-


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil crossover chapter, inspired by my good fren slevs. She doesn't have an account sadly

I cram another slice of pizza in my mouth. It is warm and gooey, made by the best pizza chefs ever. we got it in the late 19th century, it was a delicacy then, hand crafted by artisans for Queen Margarita. Lovely woman. Fancied me.

'Go easy on the pizza' says the Doctor as he strokes my hair. I up at him with soppy eyes and batt my long eyelashes. 'Or what sweetie?' I say, my words obscured by the large amounts of food in my mouth. 'Hmm' the Doctor says, struggling to think of a comeback for my obvious flirting. 'Or.. I will turn this off!' The Doctor says, waving the telepathic controller in the air, just out of my reach. 'NOOO!' I shout, nearly choking on pizza. I really don't want him to turn the video off.

The video in question is by a channel called danisnotonfire, owned by the very British (and rather attractive) Dan Howell. He's telling the story of when he worked in a supermarket and fell asleep under a desk. It's very funny but I can tell the Doctor doesn't like it. I swallow the food in my mouth and make one last grasp for the telepathic controller, which is still clamped firmly in his long fingers. This time I reach the cool metal and snatch it from the Doctor, who laughs then sighs. 

'Why don't you like Dan?' I say accusingly. 'No, no. I do like him it's just,' he stops and makes a couple of overly dramatic hand gestures. 'He's just a bit... pretty. That's all' I gasp in feigned astonishment. 'You feel jealous!' The Doctor argues against it but no argument can convince me. I pretend to be annoyed with him, I love watching him squirm.

I let him believe I'm annoyed with him for the rest of the night. So funny. Then, when we put Susan to bed, I give him a peck on the cheek. 'You are aware I wasn't being serious, right?' He gapes like a fish on land. I giggle a little and skip off, leaving him still gaping behind me.

-to be continued-


End file.
